A mobile communication terminal may support the possibility to have more than one identity module, e.g. more than one SIM (Subscriber Identity Module), at a time. To allow communication, each identity module needs to register with a communication network. Efficient methods to select the communication networks with which the identity modules register, e.g. with regard to the achieved service quality, are desirable.